cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Circle
Black Circle, aka Dark Circle — First mentioned in Touch the Dark. Introduction The Black Circle is an organization go Dark Mages. The Black Circle has existed almost as long as the Silver—it dates to the middle of the third millennium B.C.E.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 At the start of the series, the Black Circle is allied with Rasputin, a Vampire, along with a lot of other groups who're not happy with the status quo. Tony has also allied with them for protection against M.A.G.I.C. and the Dark Fey who would target I'm for slaving Witches to the Light Fey. Touch the Dark, ch. 8 About Powers & Abilities * Dark Magic * Power their spells through blood, fear and death. Source of Magic * Dark-magic users: borrow tremendous magical energy by stealing the lives of others or from the netherworld, but they pay a huge price for it.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Weapons * Poison has always been a favorite weapon of its members.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Character / Nature * Known Dark Mages *Roger Palmer Enemies *As of the night of the fight in Dante's parking lot, the Vampires and their Senate are at War with the Dark Circle.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 Other Details * The Silver Circle is allied with the Senate, and it is an old alliance. Disrupting it would be a coup for the Black Circle..Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * The Black Circle does not have the power to steal someone's body the way that Cassie stole Jonathan's in the lot fight. Touch the Dark, ch. 10 * Myra has likely brought them messages from Rasputin for aid. It would be coup for Black Circle in 1661 to disrupt the old alliance between the Silver Circle and the Senate. The'd readily aid Rasputin.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * The Black Circle has no compunction whatever about stealing magic from anyone they can. A powerful, untrained magic user is a target, nothing more. Power can be siphoned away. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Selling Witches The Black Circle has be slaving witches by underhanded means to get around the treaty law that now witches may be abducted or sold into slavery to the Fey. They have kept the trade quiet by snatching witches who were fated to die young, in an accident or in the Inquisition or whatever. They could grab them at the last minute and sell them to the Fey without worrying that someone would miss them and report it. No one expected to see someone taken by the Inquisition again. — That witch Cassie saved was snatched by a group of dark mages that same night. The gypsies have always stayed outside both circles, so, they figured they could take her without alerting the white knights. Touch the Dark, ch. 11 *See main article: Slaving Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark Mages from the two Circles—Silver Circle and Black Circle—are fighting. The Dark Circle is allied with Rasputin, along with a lot of other groups who're not happy with the way things are. Tony has also allied with them and Rasputin.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Mircea thinks they could easily have provided any poison for Myra to use with the bond between vampire and master.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 In 1661 Carcassonne, Black Circle Mages from that time are with Rasputin and Myra, when they descend upon Radu's cell. Cassie sends a swarm of ghosts to charge the spirit-form time-travelers with them, while her Dagger Bracelet lets loose knives killing several Dark Mages Touch the Dark, ch. 14 See Also * Book References Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Mages Category:Black Circle